


A Friend

by GlassRose



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRose/pseuds/GlassRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane makes a real friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend

Jane stared at her face in the mirror, wondering how long until she could reclaim this body as her own. The woman looking back at her was still a stranger. Maybe it was better that way. She didn't know if what she had lost was worth finding, and she was afraid that it would be too painful to face. The queasiness in her stomach intensified, and her throat hurt. Everything was becoming too much--

\--and then there was a loud rapping on the door. Jane snapped back to reality, exhaling in relief and throwing a shirt back on before she answered it. "Kurt," she said, "I thought you--oh."

It wasn't Kurt who stood there, but Agent Patterson. "Expecting someone else?" she said lightly.

"I wasn't expecting anyone," Jane countered. "But he is the only one who has come here so far. Is there something you need from me?"

"Oh. No. I just thought you might want some company."

Jane blinked. "Company," she echoed.

"Yeah, I mean, secret history, amnesia, I figured you haven't really had time to be social. I brought popcorn and movies," Patterson said, raising her hand to show Jane.

"Oh..." Jane stood aside. "Okay. If you want."

Patterson was sweet-voiced and friendly, a bright spot in an otherwise rough group of people and rough few days Jane had been dealing with. She started a movie and opened the black bag of popcorn, beckoning Jane to sit with her on the couch. "I figured this movie should be pretty safe to watch," she said about fifteen minutes in. "No violence, just miscommunication and awkward heteros."

"Oh," Jane said. "Right. So you're...you're?"

"Yeah."

"I just realized that I don't know what I am, in terms of that."

"Oh god, I didn't even think of that," Patterson said sympathetically. "It's not something I would want to have to figure out all over again. It was confusing enough the first time."

Jane stared at the TV, only half-paying attention to the story. "How do I figure it out?"

"Well, this is a good starting point." Patterson pointed at the TV. "Do you want Ryan Reynolds or Kristen Stewart?"

Kristen had sleepy eyes and a kind smile. Ryan had fabulous arms and puppy dog eyes. "I don't know," Jane finally said. "Both?"

"Both is fine. And you can always change your mind. It's not tat--uh, carved in stone."

Jane took a handful of the popcorn. The movie was strange but pleasantly distracting. Kristen and Ryan were having a gross affair and the curly-haired boy talked too fast. Then Kristen decided to break up with Ryan. "I just can't do this anymore," she said, starting to cry. "I'm starting to really fucking hate myself, you know?"

The lump in Jane's throat got too big to push down, because she didn't even know herself and she was already starting to hate herself, and she didn't know what to do, because if Zapata was right, then she was a terrible person, and she was crying and screaming as the terror attacked her.

Eventually she calmed down, mostly because fatigue caught up with her. It didn't hurt that Patterson had pulled Jane into her arms. She whispered, "Hey, we're going to figure this out. We're all on your side. It'll be okay," as she rubbed Jane's back.

Lying with her head in Patterson's lap as the agent stroked her hair, Jane said, "I have this memory. I shot someone in cold blood. I don't know who."

Patterson didn't say anything, though her hand stuttered slightly.

"Zapata says that only terrible people do terrible things. I thought I wanted to remember, but now I'm not so sure."

"Well," Patterson said slowly, "I don't think it's that black and white. You don't know the context of that memory, and even if it was wrong...I don't think you're a bad person, Jane. Everything you've done since you showed up has saved lives."

"You think so?" Jane asked hopefully, looking up at her.

Patterson smiled. "Yeah. I do."

She had a sweet smile. Jane noticed the way Patterson's eyes darted down to her mouth for a split second, but Patterson didn't do anything else. They finished the movie, and Jane said, "I should get to bed."

"Oh, yes, that's a good idea. I should...my cats are probably wondering where I am." A grin tugged at the edges of her mouth. "I'm a real live cat lesbian."

Jane sat up to let her leave. "I'd like to meet your cats. I don't know if I like them."

"You should," Patterson agreed, packing up her videos. "Well, uh, sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow, I think."

Jane nodded. "Thank you. I..." But she wasn't sure what else to say, so she just said, "Thank you," again.

"Any time," Patterson said sincerely, and left.

Jane stared at the ceiling for at least an hour before sleep came for her. She suddenly had a friend, and she was afraid of losing her. Did she really want to find out anymore about her past if it endangered the one person who cared about her personally, not just as a case? She really didn't know.

 

At her apartment, Patterson scritched her black and white cat and sighed. "Guess what, Selina. I'm falling in love with a tattooed amnesiac Navy Seal warrior goddess. What would Mama say?"

Selina purred.

Patterson laughed. "I don't know if Mama would agree with you," she said, but the smile was still on her face when she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
